


Struggles Of A Woman

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though she had remarried, she decided to keep her husband's last name. Because no matter who she had to be bounced around between, she would always be Lady Tremaine. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggles Of A Woman

Nothing about this was something she would have chosen for herself. But she knew that if she wanted to take care of her daughters after her husband's untimely demise, she had to marry again. Tragically, in the world they lived in, it was the only way for a woman like her to survive. And the merchant was as good of a candidate as anyone.

The woman realized that the man was not as rich as her late husband had been. She could get used to the change, but her daughters were not exactly as tolerant as she was. And besides, she knew she could make the man work a bit more if it came to that. If she was good at anything, then it was at negotiating out a way which would make her come out as the winner. She had never known defeat, and she was not going to start now.

It had been a bit difficult, telling the girls about the marriage plans. They were not pleased, as one might have expected. But it was not because they mourned their father's death. It was because they did not want to move in with a stranger. And the woman agreed. But they had no choice. 

So she put on a smile she had worn so many times before in her life, never really meaning it. But that wasn't even the point of a smile. The point of a smile was to manipulate the other. And that was something she had always excelled at.

It had been her smile that had won the man over, too. And she was going to have to use it a lot as they made their way to their new home. 

She was aware that the man had a daughter of his own. Some country girl, no doubt. She had no intentions of even trying to give the girl a chance. She was not looking for an opportunity to try again as a mother. She was looking for someone to provide for her. If the girl would ignore her, perhaps she would ignore the girl in return. Perhaps.

The house was just as she had expected. Fancy once upon a time, ragged and downright embarrassing now. It was nothing like the state they had been used to. But it would have to do. Surely the woman could make the house her own, like she did everything.

The girl was everything she had expected her to be. A smiling little delight, just as her father had praised her. But from the moment the woman set her eyes on her, she knew she hated her. She was everything the woman could never be. She was everything she had never even managed to try to be. Good and kind. No. 

The woman was who she was, and if that wouldn't do in this world she was stepping into, well, then it would be the world that had to change. Not her. Never her. Because she knew as well as anything that if there was something she was incapable of, it was change. 

Even though she had remarried, she decided to keep her husband's last name. Because no matter who she had to be bounced around between, she would always be Lady Tremaine.

**Author's Note:**

> I quite enjoyed this! I don't know why, but it was fascinating to write from her POV :D Hopefully I didn't completely screw it up ;)


End file.
